Final Fate
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Rating will change. Jou and his friends are all demon living in the demon world of two warring lands between the Krishens and the Valcans, what will happen when a group of Krishens move into his land and he starts falling for one? JS slight YY MH MA BR MM
1. The newcomers!

**__**

Final Fate

By 

Shadowy Fluffball

Raven: I do not own Yugioh and never will.

Explanation of their world in this story. So no one will get lost. Jou and the others all live in a mythological land. Separated in half between two warring sides. The Krishen's, and the Valcens. In this land guns were never made, yes I sound pathetic, I know. They have other weapons, swords, bows, so on, the normal. And they still have regular things we do, cars, houses, band equipment, and the works. Jou, Yugi, Ryou, Honda, Malik, and Anzu are all different species of Valcens, while Seto, Yami, Bakura, Mokuba, Mai, Marik, and Otogi are all Krishen's. Sick of their world and wanting a better life than they are living now, so on with the story.

Chapter 1: The newcomers!

A young boy ran through the streets, frantically searching for someone he knew. He had tri-colored hair of red, gold, and black. Large innocent amethyst eyes, and what you would see as a child's body, but he was not a child, he was at the age seventeen. His name, is Yugi.

"Jou! Jou!" Yugi screamed as he ran through the crowded streets, his little legs hurrying as fast as he could. "Jou! Finally I found you!" Yugi burst out at the young seventeen-year-old, completely breathless.

Jou looked up from his studies. "What is it Yugi, what's wrong?"

"In the park! A group of Krishen's are there, entertaining! They say they left their side because they were sick of all the plotting and fighting going on over there!" He cried again, having finally caught his breath. "What are we going to do?" The young wind demon asked as quietly as possible.

"Calm down Yugi." The blonde fire wolf said as he stood slowly. "We will go check out these new demons and see what they are like, see if they are true to what they say or not. Go get up Ryou, Anzu, Malik, and Honda, and meet me at the park." Jou replied. He put his books away and made a dash for the park, quickly grabbing his rod as he went, just incase he should have the need to fight. He made it to the park in record time and found a small band, made up of four people, entertaining the others around them. "They must be who Yugi was talking about." 

He cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better look at the group, but couldn't. Climbing atop a white van parked next to him, he slowly shifted into a small golden wolf pup, enjoying the music coming from the small group. Soon the others arrived and watched the group till the music ended and they were gathering up their equipment. A tall dark teenager with chestnut brown hair walked over to the white van Jou was sitting atop of, ready to put a black guitar and microphone away, when he noticed Jou and looked up.

He stared into the pup's amber eyes and smirked. "Hey Yami, look. We have a mutt on our van." He said, turning to another young man with tri-colored hair of gold, red, and black, his eyes a burning crimson red. Yugi about fell over, whispering to himself. "He looks, like me. Boy does he have such pretty eyes."

"I see that, is he supposed to be cute or something Seto?" He looked up at the human like eyes of the golden colored pup. "I got it. Bakura." He turned to a white haired man with a bass guitar. "You have been wanting a pet for some time, will that do?"

"Bakura would kill the dumb mutt in a day. Hey you stupid mutt, get off of our van." The one known as Seto said as he swung his mic stand at Jou's head.

"Leave him alone! He isn't stupid!" Yugi finally screamed as he watched Jou jump off of the van. "Treat a Valcan with respect Krishen!"

"Shut up you worthless little punk." Seto growled as he glowered down at the pup.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jou shook his head. "You would speak to such a small boy like that? For shame." He shifted back to his normal form and stared straight into Seto's eyes, which were an amazing azure blue.

"Well if it isn't Jounouchi Katsuya!" A young female voice yelled from across the park. "He finally comes out of hiding."

Seto and Jou turned to look at a young demon in a skimpy dress holding a spear in one hand. "Mina?" Seto asked as he stared at her in shock. "Dumb bitch, what are you doing in the Valcens land, you are a complete Krishen at heart, you do not belong here."

"Said the idiot who left home in search of something better. As you have room to talk Kaiba, your heart is also black." The one called Mina said plainly. "And I am here for a rematch with the blonde one there." She pointed to Jou.

"Don't you ever give up you freak?" Jou asked as he looked from her to Yugi. "Hand me my rod will yah?" Yugi did as such and he turned back to the girl. "Come on than, I have better things to do than waste my time on you."

"Yeah right." She got into a fighting stance, staring at Jou venomously. "You will die!" 

She charged for him, swinging her spear as she went. Jou easily dodged and kicked her to the ground. "Missed me little Miss Mina!" He said with a laugh. "I can give you one thing, your speed has somewhat increased."

"You will pay for that!" She got to her feet and swung at him again. Thinking she had hit him she laughed. "How was that little boy?"

"How was what?" He as he pushed her weapon away with his. Securing his rod in the ground, he swung himself up in to the air, bringing his weapon with him and swinging it full force, down on her head. "You need a hell of a lot more practice wench." He said quietly as she let out a gurgled moan. "Honda, get her out of here please."

"Will do Jou." A tall young man with pointy brown hair, and eyes to match said as he picked up the girls motionless body and left the park.

"Jou, oh my dear Jou! Did she hurt you?!" Jou's whole body stiffened and he gave a slight look of disgust pass over his features as another young girl with flowing blonde hair and cat green eyes came screaming out of the crowd, effectively latching onto the blonde's neck. "I will kill her for attacking my Jou." She hissed.

"Release me Kati! I am fine!" Jou said as he tried to loosen her death grip on him. "Release me!" 

"Doesn't she know yet that Jou is gay?" Yugi asked as he turned to Ryou, who nodded.

"Yeah, she knows. But refuses to believe it, can't you tell she is trying her hardest to make him hers?" The white haired phoenix said with a shrug. "She will believe sooner or later though."

Seto, listening to and watching the whole thing unfold smiled slightly. "The stupid mutt knows how to fight, I really need to meet this idiot in person."

Marik, a sunny blonde, dark tanned boy looked up at Jou's friends. "We should meet them all Kaiba. Look at his friends, they look a great deal like us." He said with a smirk.

"That we shall do." The brunette nodded, he looked at all his friends, some who had been in the van had emerged when the fight broke out, one known as Mai, a girl with long curly blonde hair and deep purple eyes. His little brother Mokuba, who had bushy black hair, blue eyes, and was a bit shorter than Seto, and only younger by two years, which would make him sixteen. And Otogi, a young man with teal colored eyes and jet black hair that was pulled back, and he was giving hungry looks to Jou, who had yet to notice he was being watched. Seto smiled at them as he went back to watching Jou and the blonde girl.

"Kati! Let me go, please!" Jou was almost begging at this point, the neko's grip was constricting, and it was cutting off his air supply.

"I think it is time to save Jou now." Malik, a smaller, lighter tanned blonde said as he watched the scene in front of him.

"I agree." Ryou nodded, and turned to Yugi. "Will you do the honors Yugi?"

"Of course." Snatching the bow from his back, Yugi stepped forward and took his stance, looking like he was drawing back an arrow as he concentrated. His beautiful amethyst eyes went a complete pure white as a live blue, shimmering arrow appeared where his hands were set, he let it fly, hitting Kati in the shoulder, knocking her off of Jou. "Go Ryou."

The white haired boy nodded as he stepped forward, a pair of red, blue, and yellow colored wings erupting from his back. He flew into the air and grabbed Jou's arms, lifting the boy in the air. "Thank you Ryou." Jou breathed, before letting out a defeated sigh when watching Kati shift into a large cat. "Here we go again, be careful Ryou. Dammit, doesn't she ever give up?"

Ryou shook his head as he watched the neko below him. "I doubt it, as Malik puts it, she really has the hots for you Jou."

"Oh just me luck. I psychotic cat and know-it-all friends." Jou rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Ryou said as he flew into the trees.

"Of course you do. That is why I said it of course." Jou smiled before turning his attention back to Kati.

"You will not take my love from me this time you stupid fucking bird!" Kati screamed as she jumped into the trees, chasing after Ryou with unbelievable speed. Effectively landing a hit on his head, knocking the two down, Ryou hitting his head when they hit the ground. "Oh dear, did I hurt you my love." She cried as she watched Jou give Ryou a worried look.

"Ryou, Ryou wake up!" Jou shook the smaller boy before glaring at the cat ahead of him. "Stupid girl, get over me and find someone else! I am not, have not, and never will be yours!" Jou screamed as he shifted into a giant golden wolf, glaring at her with blazing amber eyes. "You are a complete fool!" He screamed as flames erupted from his back, he went for Kati.

"That is enough!" An old mans voice hollered before Jou could reach her. "Jou! Touch her and you will be certain to regret it. You are about to hurt the princess!" And old man with gray hair and lighter purple eyes similar to Yugi's said simply. "You are in enough trouble as it is!"

"But grandpa!" Yugi cried. "It was self defense." 

"I know it was Yugi, I was watching the whole time. But the lord is not as lenient as I am." He turned to Kaiba and the others. "You are Kaiba Seto yes?" He asked, receiving a nod he continued. "Good, you and your group follow me please." He turned back to the others. "Yugi, you and your friends will also come with us."

"But sir, what about Honda?" A young brunette girl with blue eyes asked quietly, speaking up for the first time.

"He knows the way home Anzu, now come on. Jou, grab Ryou will you."

"Yes sir." Jou said as he cradled Ryou in his arms, they all walked back to the town, while Seto and his group followed them in the van. 

Yugi's grandfather Sogakuro, lead them all to a small house on one side of the town, leading them all inside he sat them down, each facing each other. Seto to Jou, Yami to Yugi, Marik to Malik, Mai to Anzu, Bakura, who was staring at the fallen Ryou, and Mokuba, who was sitting next to Seto, smiling kindly, and Otogi, who was staring at Jou intently.

"Now." Sogakuro said as he looked at them all. "Jou, will you please heal Ryou so I can introduce you all properly?"

"Yes sir." Jou nodded, turning to Ryou he lit a small fireball in his hand, bringing it down to Ryou's face he slowly blew it on the boy, making Ryou turn a deep glowing red. A pair of doe brown eyes slowly opened and looked around. "Well good morning sunshine." Jou said with a smirk.

"Shut up Jou. Man does my head hurt." Ryou moaned as he slowly sat up. "What did I land on?"

"One of the parks boulders." Yugi answered as he looked at his grandfather, waiting for him to continue.

"Now where was I, oh yes. Everyone, meet your counterpart from the other side!"

End Chapter 1, well, what do you guy's think, well or no, continue or delete, up to you.

Sincerely Raven, please Review!


	2. Counterparts

Chapter 2: Counterparts.

Thank you to everyone that read my first chapter and asked me to continue. Thank you everyone.

"Counterparts?" Anzu looked up from painting her nails with a very confused face. "Exactly what is a counterpart?"

Ryou laughed lightly as he played with a small fireball in his hand. "A counterpart is an opposite Anzu." He said as he flipped the fireball at Jou, who caught it with ease. "Like water or ice is the opposite of fire, or light is the opposite of dark, so on." He looked up as the door creaked open, revealing a disheveled and very pissed looking Honda. "Wow Honda, what happened to you? You look as though you have been to hell and back" 

Jou quickly looked up and walked over to the slightly taller boy, circling around him with a slight smirk, putting out the small fire as he went. "Yeah Honda, who the hell kicked your ass?" Effectively blocking the punch heading straight for his face, Jou stuck his tongue out. "Taking a wild guess here, but did Mina wake up while you were carrying her back and somehow caught you fondling her ass?"

Honda puffed up as he stared at his golden haired friend, huffing in Jou's face he glared venomously. "I didn't even look at her backside thank you very much!" He said somewhat proud of himself. "And she attacked me because I was taking her in the opposite direction you were headed. You know Jou; she is really into this whole 'I want to beat the living fucking daylights out of Jounouchi's skull before I bash it in to the ground.' Thing."

"So does this mean a girl kicked the ass of the great Honda Hiroto?" Malik asked as he came up behind Jou leaning his head on the wolf's shoulder. "I thought electric youkai were supposed to be tough and dangerous Honda. But you are just one big pushover."

Again came a very pitiful glare from the brown haired youth that just sat on the couch, still glaring at the two laughing blondes. "Oh just leave him alone guys." Yugi said as he pulled on Malik and Jou's shirts. "You really should be nice you know."

"Oh come on Yugi, you know we were only teasing." Jou said, but still nodded at the look in the smaller boy's eyes. "Fine." He sat on the ground indian style and stared straight ahead, waiting for gramps (Sogakuro) to finish what he had started.

"I still do not see hwy we have to meet our counterparts though." Anzu said, acting somewhat huffy. "If mine some sort of bitch since I am such a sweet heart or something?"

"Sweet heart my ass!" Jou hissed as he made gagging motions. Anzu only gave a healthy glare.

"Well Anzu." The older man said, grabbing the girl's attention once more, trying to keep her from bashing Jou's head in with her now appearing hooves. "Why not meet your counterpart." He looked deep into her eyes smiling. "Your power is healing, my dear little unicorn you." She slowly nodded before looking around at the new arrivals. "Her, the blonde one sitting there." He pointed at Mai, who was smiling sadistically. "She has the power of death, and she is nothing more than a shadow in her separate form." Mai nodded at the brunette girl before looking down at her nails.

"I bet you anything I already know who mine is." Malik said from his seat. "I can feel the dark energy just radiating off of him." He stood and made his way across the room, shoving his face into Marik's. "It is this one, am I right gramps?"

"Actually yes my little light, he is in fact your counterpart. He controls dark energies while you control light." Gramps said as he watched Malik stare at Marik, who was glaring straight back. "Now for you my dear Yugi. Yours is that young man sitting right across from you. His name is Yami and he controls weather." Yugi nodded his head to the other, which nodded back.

Ryou looked up at Bakura, who was looking straight back. "I am guessing he is mine?" Ryou said quietly, pointing at the white haired demon across from him. 

"Yes Ryou, he is a water demon. And as you guessed, your counterpart." Ryou swallowed slightly as he noticed the evil glint in the water demon's eyes. Oh boy, he just had to get the nutcase didn't he?

"Honda. Yours is this young boy next to me, his name is Mokuba. Believe it or not, he is a water serpent, and very powerful for his young age." Mokuba smiled a warm smile at Honda, who just gave a stupid look. "Now Jou, looks like you have to pick which one is yours and which is not out of these two men right here." Gramps gestured to Otogi and Seto smiling. "Good luck."

Jou looked at the two on the longer of the two couches, one who was staring at him quite intently, while the other just glared and turned his eyes away from the blonde. "That one." Jou said as he pointed at Kaiba, who turned his eyes back to Jou, looking surprised for a split second before putting back on his cold façade.

"Ha, ha! Big brother, he knew, and it didn't even take him as long as you said it would." Mokuba said with a quirky smile.

Perfect time to have a little brother with a big mouth, Kaiba thought as he gave a small glare to Mokuba before looking back at the blonde mutt looking back at him. "What you staring at you stupid mutt?" Seto hissed. The ice dragon hated to be stared at, and especially by some low class youkai who was no more than a stupid dog!

Jou's hair bristled at the comment. Succeeding in keeping his tone calm yet sharp, he replied wittingly, for once. "I was looking at a stupid ice serpent who looks like a pansy ass rich boy with nothing better to do with his pathetic, lousy, no use in talking, workaholic, no sleep time than to torture those he thinks are not even worth the time of day is what I was staring at! But even you are not worth the time of day, now are you?"

Seto lost it, he saw red. "You stupid, worthless, pathetic, fucking mutt!" He screamed as he rose from his seat, Mokuba trying fruitlessly to pull the angered teen back down. "I AM better than you, you can tell just by looking at the both of us! I am a hell of a lot more powerful than you will ever boy, I have no idea how much more money I have than you! I am way better looking than you will ever be! And to top it all off, I don't look like a beaten little puppy with it's tail between its legs, you worthless pathetic fucking idiot of a dog!"

Jou was standing on his feet by the time the angry ice serpent had finished screaming. Jou was actually smiling, he was itching and ready for a fight, but that smile disappeared as soon as Marik and Otogi grabbed Kaiba's arms in an attempt to hold him back, and was extremely pissed when Malik and Honda latched onto his arms. "That will be enough out of the two of you!" Sogakuro hollered, catching the attention of everyone, including Jou and Kaiba. "You two had better learn how to get along, because you are going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on.

Jou and Kaiba both moaned in disgust, but did not argue the issue. They both freed themselves and sat on opposite sides of the room, away from each other. "Now for rooming issues." Gramps started up again after the tension in the room had been subsided for the time being. "Yami, you, Bakura, and Mai will be staying here, with me, Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu." The ruby eyed teen only nodded.

"Kaiba. You, Marik, Otogi, and Mokuba will be with Katsuya, Hiroto, and Malik." Kaiba gave a sneer and a disgusted look, Jou mirroring the look from his side of the room, but both nodded, not wanting to anger the elder any further. Gramps waved his hands, beckoning everyone whom was to leave, to do so. Kaiba, Jou, and the others did just that.

Once outside Honda took a very deep breath, smiling, and than jumping on the unsuspecting Jou, knocking him face first into the ground. "Jounouchi Katsuya! You know a hell of a lot than to go and pick a fight while in the elder's presence! You could be banished for Christ's sake! If Yugi was not your friend, and of the elder didn't like you so much, you would be long gone!"

"Get off of me you fat freaking elephant!" Jou screamed into the dirt while pushing himself up, but only succeeding in eating more dirt when Honda applied more weight. "I beg your pardon my little miss lady… but… GET OFF!!!" Flames erupted from Jou's back, catching Honda's pants on fire. "Next time you should get off when I tell you too." Jou said with a smirk as he watched Honda run around screaming and hooting like a fool as he tried to put out the flames on his butt.

"Nice little trick Jou. But you still should learn how to be nicer once in a while." Malik said as he watched Honda sit on the ground and rub his but across it. "Though watching him make a complete fool of himself is rather priceless, but still!"

"Whatever." Jou waved him off and kept walking down the sidewalk, ignoring everything around him before a pebble smacked him in the back of the head, he whirled around and glared. "Ok, who threw that?!"

The others stared at him as if he had gone crazy, for the exception of Kaiba, who just smirked. "Pst… Jou, over here!" A voice called from inside an alley. "This way!"

Honda glared at the person in the alley before he and Malik rolled their eyes and kept walking. "Hurry up Jou. Your lover awaits." Honda said with a mock tone.

Jou glared before walking into the alley to see what he was needed for.

"Who was that? And what did he want with Jou?" Mokuba asked as he walked with the others in the direction Honda was heading.

"Kali, he is Kati's twin brother. He has had a crush on Jou for ages, almost as bad as Kati's." Malik answered as he looked at the younger boy. "Jou has been trying his hardest to keep out of sight with the both of them, but either way he is always found."

"So in other words when you called that Kali boy Jou's lover, he really isn't is he?" Mokuba asked, a slight sign of confusion in his eyes.

"Correct kid. And when Jou gets home he is going to be very miffed, so I doubt anyone will want to mess with him." Honda said as he smiled lightly at Mokuba, who smiled back.

They made it to a slightly bigger house than the elders, turning the knob Malik stepped in with a smile. "Home sweet home."

~_~_~_~

"What is it Kali?" Jou asked, as he looked the boy in front of him over. Kali was also another neko, with black hair and green eyes. 

"I had to see you. I heard you tried to get in a fight with my sister this morning did you not?"

"Stupid wench knocked Ryou into a boulder, almost giving him a concussion Kali! What was I supposed to do, sit idly by and let her hang all over me while one of my best friends was laying unconscious on the ground?"

"Well I guess not." Kali said as he noticed the wolf was getting somewhat pissed. "Well I better let you go, I just had to see if Tu was telling the truth."

"You have had your messenger spy on me again haven't you?"

"No, oh heavens no." The young bishounen said with mock fear. "I had him keep an eye on my sister today!"

"If you say so. But look, I have to go now though. I have four of the new Krishen's staying with me and the others."

"Lucky you." The boy turned to walk away, but whirled around quickly, effectively pressing his lips to Jou's. The kiss lasted a spilt second before he ran off into the darkness.

"God, why me?" Jou whispered as he walked home. Walking into the house he noticed Otogi and Honda both fight over a small piece of bread. "Yup, this sure is home sweet home." He said as he shut the door and sat down next to Malik to watch the small scrap.

TBC

Well, what do you think? Please R&R


	3. What do you want?

Chapter 3: What do you want?  
  
Jou watched in utter fascination as Otogi and Honda rolled around on the floor, still fighting for the same piece of bread that they had been fighting for over the past hour. "Jou?" Malik asked as he sat laughing at the other two. "Is it just me, or did Otogi steal your spot of fighting for food with Honda?"  
  
"I think you're right Mal, be right back." Jou stood and walked over to the wrestling pair on the floor, effectively snatching the bread from both their hands and tossing it to Malik, who laughed lightly. "Now, now. Be nice little demons and share." He said in a mocking motherly tone. Right before being struck to the ground with both Otogi and Honda's full force weight. {Trust me, it hurts to have two guys tackle you, I deal with it everyday at school.}  
  
Jou 'oofed' as he fell to the ground. "Give me back my bread Katsuya!" Honda growled as sent little electric shocks through Jou's arms. "Now!"  
  
"Struck by lightning! Struck by lightning!" Jou wailed as he tried to force his way from Honda's grasp. "I don't have it you stupid feather brain! Go attack Malik!" Jou screamed as he changed into a small puppy, effectively loosening Honda's grip and making a run for it, curling up on one of the chairs in the room.  
  
"Malik!" Honda screamed as he ran for the platinum blonde, which in turn shoved the bread in his mouth and took off running. "Get back here!"  
  
"How long is this going to last?" Marik asked, turning to the golden puppy on the chair next to him.  
  
Jou turned back to normal and gave a simple shrug. "Until either one get knocked out or runs out of energy I guess."  
  
"And that takes how long?" Mokuba asked, somewhat interested in the small fight that practically happened at his feet.  
  
"I guess it depends on a few things." Jou said with another shrug. "Like if they were tired before it all started, or if they have so much energy that they couldn't keep still, than it could take hours. Well, for at least Honda and Malik. I don't know about this Otogi though." He said as he gave a small curious look to Mokuba. "Who is he anyway? I didn't hear gramps mention anything about him having a counterpart."  
  
"Just a renegade demon we picked up along the way. He owns a game shop of some sort, earns a ton of money, like my big brother. I think all he wanted to do is get away." Mokuba answered simply. "Though in his animal form, he a quite lovely raven."  
  
"So is Honda. Though he isn't a raven, he is a hawk." Jou said as he watched Malik run through the door, completely out of breath. "Lost him?"  
  
"The baka ran into a tree and knocked himself out cold. Otogi is carrying him back now."  
  
A rather large yawn interrupted the conversation, making everyone turn to stare at Mokuba. "Can we go to bed yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Please?"  
  
Jou smiled, he reminded him of his little sister. "Sure kid, you can have my bed." He stood up and started heading for a room on the other side of the house. Mokuba hastily running after his retreating form, Kaiba in hot pursuit, intent on keeping an eye on his little brother. "Here kid, you and your brother can sleep here." Jou said as he opened a door to a rather large room.  
  
"But where will you sleep?" Mokuba asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"On the couch. Now go to sleep, long say tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you mutt." Kaiba said, a very light sneer in his voice. "But are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" Kaiba asked, looking back down the hall to see it occupied by two sleeping blondes, as well as Otogi and Honda.   
  
"Oh man, they took my spot, guess I have the floor tonight."  
  
"Oh for the love of all demons alike, you sleep on that side of Mokuba, I will sleep on this side." Seto said, pointing to either sides of the bed. "Sleeping in a same bed with a Valcen, who would have thought."  
  
"Shove it Krishen, I am not to thrilled about this either."  
  
"Let's just go to sleep already." Kaiba growled in annoyance, crawling in the bed next to his dozing brother. Jou sliding in on the other side and turning towards the wall. 'Why me?' Kaiba thought to himself before falling asleep.  
  
'For a Krishen, that Kaiba is kinda good looking, but so is his brother, and Otogi. GAH! SHUT UP JOU! THEY ARE KIRSHENS!' Jou smacked himself mentally. 'Why me?'  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the short chap, just trying to update, so what do you think? Raven. 


	4. All getting better, or worse?

Chapter 4: All getting better.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes as he slwoly awoke. Eeping slightly as he noticed the two bodies on either side of him. "Damnit all to hell." He said, jumping up and digging his claws into the ceiling of the room. "Oh, Seto is going to kill me." He thought as he crawled across the ceiling to the door and left the room, worried for his life as Seto and Jou found each other, searching for the warmth that was Mokuba.

Mokuba made it to living room and saw Marik being the only one awake. "You look freaked out kid, what's up?"

"I think my big brother is going to kill me.."

"Why is this?"

"He is cuddled up with the wolf in bed right now..." Mokuba said, staring at the floor.

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME?!!! REALLY!!!" Marik was up off of the floor and into one of his bags in a flash. "Ah hah! Found it!"

"M-Marik, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked, looking over the blondes shoulder, spying one digital camera, and one polaroid camera. "Oh shit."

"Come on, let's get some pics of this before the whole moment is ruined, those two practically hate each other, we need something to remind them of why." He tossed a camera at Mokuba, who had a hard time catching it.

"But I'm probably already going to be killed as it is, I don't want to..."

"Move it Mokuba, they won't be like that for long." Marik said, quietly slinking down the hall and opening the door, seeing exactly what Mokuba said, the blonde was curled up in the dragons strong grip. 'SNAP' Marik grinned wickedly, elbowing Mokuba and motioning for Mokuba to take a picture too. He obeyed. 'Snap. click, snap, click.'

Jou's eyes started to flutter, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds. He woke up and looked at the closed door, seeing nothing there he curled back up into the warm body he was wrapped in. 'Wait a second. Warm body?' He thought, looking at the figure next to him. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL! NO WAY!" Jou shot up and stumbled across the room, seeing the brunette bolt up, wide awake.

Kaiba looked at the pale blonde. "What? What happened?"

'He has no clue?' Jou thought, looking into blue eyes. "Nothing." He said, shaking his head and stepping out of the room, leaving the brunette confused. Jou walking into the living room, seeing everyone fully awake and crowded around something on the floor, snickering, giggling, and laughing. 'Now what?'

He slowly snuck up behind everyone and peared over Hondas shoulder, spying several different pictures of him and Kaiba asleep. 'No!' He quickly struck out and grabbed as many photo's as he could and bolted for the bathroom, intent on ripping them to shreds, the others following close behind.

Jou had almost made it to his destination before running straight into a solid body, knocking them both to the floor. "What are you doing mutt? Running the triathalon?"

"No, running for my life! And sanity." Jou said, gathering up the spilt photo's, except one that Kaiba had picked up and was staring at intently. Face contorting into anger. "This is why you were so jumpy earlier." He ground out, picture freezing in his hand. "Do you find this funny mutt?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That completely disgusts me!" The other photo's bursting into flames in his hand.

"Prove it." Seto said, glaring at the blonde.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove how much it disgusts you." Kaiba said, breaking the iced photo in his hand. "Well, come on."

"Fuck you Krishen!" Jou hollered, starting to turn away before being brutally forced back towards Kaiba, a mouth landing upon his. He vaguely realized it was Kaiba's mouth before violently pushing him away and bolting out the door.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother, who looked as stunned as the rest. "What did you just do?"


	5. Well, it could be getting better

Chapter 4: Well, it might be getting better

Jou ran as fast as he could through the forest, before stopping suddenly at a sullen clearing. "Hi mom." He whispered to the air. "Just wanted to say hi, and also to tell you that I just got my first kiss, from a guy, and also, from a Krishen!" He hopped up into a tree limb and stared down at an unmarked grave. He smiled a grave smile.

"Ever since father sold us, I haven't seen Shizu at all." Jou said sadly. having a flashback of nine years prior to that day.

_"Daddy?" A young brown haired girl looked up at her father. "What are we doing at the market so early in the morning?"_

_"You are hear to earn me money, that's what." The black wolf sneered down at his daughter and son._

_"Dad, before mommy died, she said we were not allowed to steal ever again." Jou said, looking around. "And there is to many people to even try."_

_"I am not having you steal anything for me." He sneered again. Walking towards a dirty old man and some cages. "These are the two I am puting up for sale." He said, thrusting the two forward. "How much do you want for them?"_

_The dirty man stared at the two before smiling. "I will pay any price. These half-breeds should fetch a hefty price when comes time to sale."_

_"Good work on seeing there filthy blood line old man. The bitch I slept with was a damn dog, a mutt, and gave birth to thses damn pups, I have no use for them, just like I didn't for their mother. I will take twenty-five gold peices and thirteen silver for the girl, who's shapeshifting comes in handy." He looked down at his blonde son. "But for the boy? Fifty gold and twenty silver for him."_

_"Done deal." The dirty man passed over the counted out money and took the children away and put them in seperate cages. "Hope to do business with you again someday sir."_

"Damnit mom!" He said, slamming a fist down onto the branch he was sitting on. "If I had any idea what so ever that he had killed you because you were a dog, I would have killed him myself!" He stopped his ranting when he heard a rustle near by.

"Hey mutt, where'd you go?" He heard the one voice call out to him, the owner he wished to not see at all. So he sat still. "Damnit! Answer me mutt!"

He got fed up, he knew he was yes, a mutt, but a Krishen did not need to call him so. "I am no fucking mutt you stupid dragon!"

"Finally! I finally found you!" Seto said, running into the clearing and looking up at the tree Jou was sitting in. "Come down from there!" Seto growled out. "I hate playing messenger boy, but since it was 'my fault' you ran off, I was sent to find you and tell you that there is work to be done. What work?"

"Never you mind." Jou jumped down and started to walk away. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you." He was yanked back by his arm and pulled into a strong chest. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you crying?"

Jou could almost throw up right there. "I am not crying."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are to you damn puppy!"

"Shut up!" Jou said, trying to turn away again, only to be pulled back once more. "What!?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Why'd you kiss me, tell me that!"

Seto looked a bit taken back before smiling. "You looked cute all pissed and shit. And since you had no way to prove to me that you didn't like waking up next to me, it was the best thing I could do, sort of an impulse."

"Impulse eh? Like this?" Jou said, before capturing the others lips with a smirk, tears in his eyes finally starting to dry.

TBC


	6. Sparring

Chapter 6: Sparring

Thank you to everyone who read this story, and if you haven't read Angel of Earth yet, one of my friends suggests it highly, I am supposed to tell you that. Now on with the story.

Seto drew away from the kiss quickly, staring down at the blonde who was eyeing the ground wearily. "Guess I better go gt my work done...." He said before tearing off into the woods, heading back towards the town.

"Mutt?" Kaiba called after him, looking at the blondes retreating back. "What did I do wrong now?"

Jou ran through the town looking for Yugi or his grandfather before spotting both sitting on the towns outer stone wall, well, gramps leaning against it. "You asked for me gramps?" Jou asked, jogging up to them.

"It's sparring practice, and you're late." He replied, more than a little miffed that the pup was late. "warm-ups begin now! Ryou! You and Jou pair up! Yugi! You and Malik! Tea! Be prepared for any bloodshed!"

"Right." She said, walking up to the wall and leaning against it.

"What about me?" Honda asked, running up in time to see everyone get into fighting stance.

"You Ref! I want no foul play in this round, understand Malik? Jou?"

They both looked at him, happy they weren't facing each other or else foul play would happen. "Yes sir."

"Excuse me sir, but what is going on?" Yami asked, while he and the other Krishens, including Kaiba who found his way back, asked, looking at the older demon.

"Sparring!" Tea said enthusiastically. "This round, since it is first, has no weapons, nor elements, plain hand to hand,. first hit wins, round two, one weapon of your choice, round three, weapon switch, use your opponents weapon against them somehow, then round four, hand to hand again, but elements allowed, and round five, no holds bar."

"Can we join? Sounds interesting." Otogi asked, eyeing Jounouchi from his perch upon the wall.

"I will watch Krishens take their first round after my students finish their first round." Sogoroku said, calming slightly. "Hiroto, fetch their weapons."

"Yes sir!" The brunette said. Before remembering how many weapons he had to actually carry. "I am going to need help again, Jou-Chan will kill me if I break another weapon."

"You better fucking believe it!" Jou said, staring daggers at his friend. "That sword cost me a fortune to fix!"

Sogoroku looked down at the youngest Krishen. "Mokuba right?" A nod. "Well, help the idiot."

"Right." Mokuba said, quietly following the brunette, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ready?" Gramps said, all four taking fighting stance. "Set!" All glaring at each otehr, which honestly wasn't that vicious since they were all friends. "Fight!" And they were at it, arms and legs swinging at kicking. Dodging and jumping.

Yugi and Malik were facinf off with each otehr easily, dodging every hit thrown. Whilst Ryou and Jou were going at it as though there was more tension that was desperately needed to be worked off. Suddenly, their fight was over, as Ryou landed the first hit, square into the blondes face, throwing him crashing into the stone wall, cracking it where he hit. A gurgled sound escaped his throat as he slid down the wall into a crouched sitting position. "Round one, Ryou!"

Ryou ran up to the blonde, lifting his head towards him. "Are you ok Jou-Kun?" He watched the blonde smile and stand. "Oh thank the gods."

Jou slapped the white haired pheonix on his back and laughed. "You honestly think you could hurt me with that weak little kick?"

"Weak!?" Tea shouted. "He threw you into the wall! Eight and a hlaf feet from where you were standing!"

"And he has done so much worse." Jou said, looking at her. "Remember last week? When he fought Malik?"

"Yeah, he picked me up into the air, over his head, and chucked me across the sparring grounds, which mind you, is like, what, fifty yards? If more?"

"So yes, my kick was a little weak. But Jou is preoccupied or something, because his defenses were poor today."

(Switching to two very alone individuals, Mokuba and Honda.)

Honda sat on the floor of the weapons hut, picking out everyones weapons. "Let's see, Jou is good with his falming staff, Yugi, his wind bow, Ryou, umm, twin flame blades, and Mali, dammit, he is the hardest to figure out!" Honda said, searching through every weapon in the building.

"What about this?" Mokuba asked, picking up a set og numb-chucks. "Will these work?"

"Holy shit kid, we haven't seen those for ages." Honda said, picking up said item. "These were Jou's when Granps first bought him."

"Bought him?" Mokuba asked, a confused look on his face. "Is Jou, a, a slave? He isn't treated like one."

"Unfortunately, yes he is, but gramps refuses to treat him as such." Honda smiled sadly. "Jou has a little sister too, but he hasn't seen her for years, and misses her greatly. But he can still visit his mom when time allows him too."

"Oh, his mother? A wolf demon as well?"

"No, she was an inu, a dog. She had the ability to shapeshift and cast ice spells, each child inherited one of those abilities, but Jou refuses to use ice, it goes against his natural element and makes him feel slightly sick."

"Dog? So Jou really is, a, mutt?"

"Don't call him that to his face, he is disappointed as it is. didn't you see the difference in his ears? Where one stands and the other lays flat on his head?" A nod. Honda sighed, picking up the weapons, handing the bow and numb-chucks to Mokuba. "We better move, gramps will kill us if we take any longer."

(switch again)

Everyone kept chatting away, not noticing the miffed look on the elders face, or the childish smirk on Yugi's face, staring at the distracted Malik, running forward, he brought Malik back into the spar with a tiny hit ot his cheek. "Round one! ME!"

"No fair! I was distracted!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Yami said walking up behind his counterpart. "Well done Yugi." He said, placing a solemn hand on the boys shoulder.

But that wouldn't settle for the 'hug everybody you meet' boy. He pouted slightly and turned to face Yami before tackling him to the ground in a rather tight hug. "Thank you!" He said, kissing Yami's cheek.

"Get a room!." Bakura sneered, looking at the elder. "Our turn?"

Suddenly a crack of thuinder was heard above their heads as the clouds found it very interestings to open up at that moment. "Spar postponed until the next dry day. Everyone inside now." Sogoroku said, heading for his house.

Jou stared at Seto with a sad look before heading inside. Seto, insistent on actually making up with his new counterpart, followed quickly.

TBC

Review, please!


	7. Nothing to do

Chapter 7: Nothing to do.

Thank you to all of those who read my stories, especially this one. Thing is, with all the weird weather we are getting over here, the internet keeps cutting out around Cross Timbers and I can't log on, so I will update as much as I can when I can, promise.

Jou sat and stared at the wall across from him, coutning all the little bumps he spotted on the surface. '1003, 1004, 1005...' "What are you doing" He was rudely brought out of his daze when a pair of cold blue eyes obstructed his vision.

"AHHH" He cried out, falling off of his perch and onto his backside. "Ouch." He looked at the wall angrily. "Dammit Kaiba! You made me lose count"

Kaiba gave the blonde a confused look. "The mutt can count? Wow." He turned to look behind him. "And what were you counting anyway"

"None of your business dimass" Jou stood with a grunt. (Dimass is my word, I went to call one of my friend dimwit and dumbass at the same time, it came out dimass, so no one steal or use it, please?)

Suddenly a scream jolted them from their quarrel as Yugi came running up to them, yammering about something they just couldn't catch. "This apple... scared the life... spoke..."

Jou stared at the smaller demon before sighing. "Yugi" The smaller of the three instantally shut up. "Slow down. Now what is wrong."

"And apple spoke to me! I have said that three times now"

"Like we could understand the words that were spilling from your mouth." Kaiba drawled out sarcastically. "And apples can't talk"

"This one did" Yugi screamed. Jou was thinking his best bud had finally lost his marbles. "Come with me, I will show you! The stupid thing told me not to eat it or else"

Jou rolled his eyes, but followed the boy none the less. After a tniy walk Yugi picked up the offending apple. "This is it"

"It looks like an ordinary apple to me." Kaibe said, rolling the red object from hand to hand.

Jou sniffed the air slightly before grinning very suddenly, picking up a knife from the table the apple was on, he pulled the apple away from Kaiba and grinned again. "If she doesn't want to open up and say hi. Why not just peel her then ne"

"What are you talking about" Kaiba gave a curious look as he watched the knife come closer to the taught red skin.

"Knock it off fuckface" The apple screamed, earning a scared look from Yugi, and a dumbfounded one from Kaiba. But Jou;s face was proud. Tossing the ranting object in the air he watched a poof of blue smoke appear before a young girl stood in front of them. "You didn't have go that far."

The girl had flowling reddish-brown hair, peircing brown eyes, a fluffy brown tail and small brown ears. "Couldn't help it Shizu. I know that scent anywhere, and you scared Yugi, so I had to scare you."

Shizuka pouted. "It is still not fair. He was going to try and eat me" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Yugi.

"So, a shapeshifter. How do you two know each other" Kaiba interjected, looking back and forth between the two.

"She is my little sister." Jou said, before making his face serious. "But you were sold off. We both were, to different sides of the district. What are you doing here"

"The lavery law was abolished in my district, and soon will be here." Shizu said happily, before going sad. "But father found out, and wants his children back now." She said, kicking at the ground. "He is looking for me, and will be after you soon."

Jou's jaw was clenched, knuckled going white from his hands balled up into tight fists. His father was searching for them. And he didn't need clews as to where they were, he had a wolves nose, he could smell the mout with ease. "Shizuka. Tell me everything."

(character switch.)

A large black wolf looked out at the town below his feet. One he had just destroyed because he did not find what he was looking for in it. He was built like a tank, with a silver stripe running from his blind right eye, all the way down to his right shoulder blade. His good eyes looked at his surroundings, as his nose read the story the wind carried to him before growling deep into his chest. He found the scent he was looking for. Two mutts, that were going to become his once again.

He started down the mountain. Remembering al to well how he got the silver scar that blemished his perfect jet black fur.

_"You can't do this Korro! They are your kin" A steel gray dog stared at him, venom and hatred apparent in her eyes. "I will not let you ruin them by teaching them how to steal and be like you"_

_"They are my cubs and I will do with them as I please you damn bitch! Now move"_

_She burrowed deeper into the tree-fall, her broad shoulders stretching out the mouth of it slightly. "Go to hell" She sneered._

_"Then you will go with me Mikata" He said, lowering his head, glowering at the dog before dashing forward for his first attack, which failed, as her sides were protected by the fall. He went at her again, only this time for one of her unprotected paws, and struck, leaving one of her four legs lame. Which in turn, made Mikata raise her head, showing her throat. He went for that in an instant, but only to be struck down in pain as Mikata tore out his right eye, and part of his shoulder. _

_He stared at her coldy through his good eye before losing all sanity, jumping straight for her face, she raised her head to fight back, and he sunk his jowls into her jugular, letting her blood through his mouth and onto the ground. He heard her croak before she went limp in his mouth. he dropped the lifeless body, which was now in human form, before licking his chops and entering the woodfall._

"Time to find my arrogant son and daughter." Korro sneered, following the story the wind was bringing him.

(Character switch)

"So he is on his way here as we speak" Jou as, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes." Shizuka said sadly.

"What is so wrong. Tell the guy you don't want to go." Kaiba interjected once again.

"It's not that easy. If he finds us, we are as good as..." A sharp howl brought them out of their conversation, making Jou jump to his feet. "Shit" He turned to Yugi. "Get the others. Shizuka, stay with Tea and Mai at all costs. Get my sister, the girls, and gramps into this house immediatally, along with everyone else"

"What the fuck is going on" Kaiba screamed, stopping Jou from running out of the door.

"My father is here."

TBC

Well, what do you think? Tell me please. And pharoah's slave, when you leave your address, please leave a site liek yahoo or msn or somehting after the or else I don't have anyone to send the update too.


	8. No longer a friendly spar

Chapter 7: No longer a friendly spar.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I didn't reach my max amount of reviews before updating again. But I wanted to write this chapter so bad. Come on, when father and son go at each others throats, who wouldn't want to be an author of a hate/hate relationship such as this one, come on! Now on with the story.

Korro tramped down the hill, a sadistic smile on his face. He admitted t ohimself, he was goddy, giddy at the idea of finally getting rid of any bad blood in his life, and that included his half breed children, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Jounouchi Shizuka. He sniffed the air again, finding himself inching ever closer. "Finally." He licked his jowls as he stared at a quiet, quaint town. He howled again. "This is going to be so much fun."

(break)

Jou stared at the mountains above the forest. "Bloody fucking perfect." He growled, watching Yugi usher everyone into his grandfathers house. "Hurry up" He snapped. Everyone was finally inside the house as he turned to face the mountain path. "Any minute now." He heard a snicker and looked to his sides, seeing Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Hiroto beside him and behind him. "What the fuck are you doing, get inside"

"And let you have all the fun by yourself? I don't think so" Bakura scoffed.

"You have to get inside! He'll kill you and my sister. Please, protect her! Please" Jou pleaded, staring at every single one of them. "Please? This is my fight, I don't want anyone else invloved, no matter what."

"We aren't leaving you alone Jou." Ryou interjected, looking at the blonde. "You never left us, why should we leave you"

"Because this has nothing to do with you. please, get inside, protect yourselves, and each other." Jou was about to put more into his sentence before a blakc blur whizzed past him and took out a fellow towns person. Tearing into the others flesh as though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The large black wolf looked up from the now dead demon, blood dripping from his mouth as he scouted out every person around him before laying his eye on his son. "Finally, I found you." Stepping away from his pray the wolf took long steps across the ground, inching closer to his son. "You filthy little shit. I can't believe you survived this long. I would swear a demon would have picked you off from the rest as an easy snack. All though, you do have my blood running through your veins, so you have ot have some strength, unlike that filthy Mikata"

"Mikata had more strength then you! She was a great dog! You even fell for her and her strength and pride."

"She had wolves pride, but only a dogs blood. She was filthy. And sice her blood is tainting your veins, I will kill you and that little sister of yours, killing off her bloodline for good." Korro spat out in disgust. At that, he made a bolt at his son, only to be brutally pushed away from his target and into a tree. He looked up to see a brown pup standing in front of him, her eyes gleaming dangerously, the same eyes Mikata showed him when she defied him. "You look just like your mother. That disgusts me." He spat, sitting on his haunches staring at his 'daughter'.

"Shizuka! Get the fuck back inside the house" Jou growled, changing his own shape. Ranking in size to be almost as big as his father, his golden coat gleaming, as well as his sharp, bared canines.

"But he was attacking you" She whined, backing up and hiding behind her brother.

"Honda, everyone, get inside, and take her with you! Now" He left to point to argue. Everyone but Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seto went inside. Which flared Jou's anger greatly. "Kaiba, get inside! Mokuba does not want to lose you, and you do not him to see this! As for everyone else! Get the fuck inside"

Before they could etch themselves forward, to help the golden half breed fight his so called father, a barrier was put up that would not let them pass. "He said no, obey his wishes." Sogoroku said, holding the barrier up with his own strength.

"Grandpa. You're going to let him fight that beast alone" Yugi asked, watching as Jou locked his legs and faced his father.

"It was his decision, not ours."

(break)

"So those people actually care for a mutt like you? Or are they just thirsting for blood" Korro sniffed the air. "Smell like... Krishens to me. Am I right boy"

"Get the fuck offa their cases and fight me goddammit" Jou said, holding his head high. Big mistake!

"A little miffed my boy" Korro asked, not even looking at Jou, more like at his throat. Holding your head high to a wolf is not a smart thing, leaves you wide open for a fatal strike. And Korro knew it.

Korro raced for the opening, only, one thing he didn't know, is that, with wolf instincts, Jou ducked his head at the last second and made a strike at Korro's unprotected sides, only to miss. Korro, taking the iniciative grabbed at Jou's tail, holding firmly with his teeth, he dragged Jou across the ground in a circle, gaining speed, he got Jou in the air and released him.

Jou went crashing onto the hard ground, and sat still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before standing back on all fours, glaring murderously at Korro. Fury and rage blinded his judgement and he made a blind dash at Korro, head heald semi-high.

Korro slashed at his sides with his claws, and grabbed at his chest with his mouth. Picking the half breed up in the air, effortlessly, he threw him a geat distance in front of him. Jou crashed to the ground a second time, but did not move or get up. His human form had returned, and his eyes were closed.

(Break)

"JOU" Yugi cried, as he watched the fight unfold. Seeing his friend lie motionless on the ground, he feared the worst. "Jou, get up"

"Come on pup" Kaiba said quietly, watching Jou fearfully.

(Break!)

Korro grinned before turning towards the others. "That barrier will not last" Korro said, opening his mouth. Inside his mouth a fireball began to build up, bigger and bigger it grew, before shooting from his mouth at the barrier. Breaking it and knocking everyone back at the force. Everyone was out cold, the force was too much for them to handle. Shizuka, Anzu, and Mai were the only ones still awake. Hiding inside of the house. Korro trotted over to the house and went inside, coming face to face with three girls.

Mai removed a pair of gloves she was wearing and faced Korro. "Come near us and I will kill you with one touch."

"Oh, so a demon of death are you" Korro's eye glinted with pleasure. "You cannot kill someone who cannot be killed by such a weak power." He said, jumping up and pouncing on her, rippnig her heart from her chest. Ansu came next, he went for her throat. Actually drinking her blood, aquiring her healing powers. "Now now my child. There is no one left to protect you." Korro said, watchign the little brown pup cower in a corner.

"Jou. Nii-Sama, help me." She cried. As black enclosed her vision as Korro closed his jowls over her throat.

TBC

Longest chapter yet I think. So what do you guys think, be honest. R/R


	9. We were innocent: Part 1

Chapter 9: We were innocent: Part one.

I love you all, so very much, thank you for reading and reviewing my fic. And if you haven't already noticed, review history is re-enabled. Whoo hoo! Now on with the story.

Seto shook his head to clear his eyes as he slowly came too. He looked across from his the see the bloody blonde in the same position he was in when he was defeated. "Shit, Jou!" He said, groggily crawling over to him. Jou's eyes were wide open and glazed over. "No, Jou, wake up! Wake up right now you damn mutt!"

"NII-SAMA!" A raspy pitiful voice called out.

Jou eyes cleared up in a flash, only not the same honey brown Seto had slowly grown used to, but a fiery red, red with hate. "Jou?" Seto said quietly as the blonde stood up. No emotion on his face, just a blank slate. "Jou?"

Jou body was going red, and was burning up with a fiery heat. Eyes still as red, but blank, nothing in them, just the same hate from before. Fire engulfed his feet as he walked towards the house.

Korro emerged from the house. Covered in all three girls' blood. Jou stared at his so call father. "Well hello my boy. Still alive I see. I wouldn't doubt any less. My blood is in your veins after all. You are like me in every way."

"I am nothing like you, you bastard!" Jou said furiously. only not in his voice. The flame at his feet rose higher, rising to his hips. "I do not lick my chops and smile at killing my mate and kin!" The flame kept rising, engulfing the mans body. " I am not and never will be like you!" He screamed, the flame rising up to his neck and covering his face.

"How can that mutt be transforming. The Setsuko is a dog's ability. And Mikata could not do it!"

(Setsuko, definition in this world. Setusko is a demons ability to transform into the animal they were before being reincarnated. Dog demons have angel like demons with extreme powers of whatever element that they have. Wolves, losing a battle to these Setsuko's fought to counteract the ability by transforming as well, into Rashkins. Also another angel like being with the power of matter, density, and time. After a war one you will hear about later. I am not bringing in any spoilers. They separated their Setsuko and Rashkin abilities for peace. Until a day where a large black power engulfed a pack of dog demons, forcing them to do something they would regret forever, and banned the ability to transform again. Forcing the ability from their blood.)

"Setsuko?" Sogoruko asked, him and the others having come too with Seto's help. "That is not possible."

They all stared at the flaming figure before them. Listening to Jou let out painful howls of pain and rage. Something was going terribly wrong with his transformation. He knew it. Seto watched painstakingly silent as Jou's transformation slowly came to an end. One red flaming wing, along with dark purple one exploded from his back. Hair, having grown twice as long cascaded down his back in silvery locks. (Think of InuYasha or Sesshoumaru.) His left eye a piercing yellow, and his right. And tranquil, but hard blue.

"So." Korro said, staring at Jou. "Not only does he have the ability to invoke Setsuko, but also the ability to mix with Rashkin as well. Well done son." The wolf growled his approval, before being shot down with a dark energy ball.

"Not only did I acquire your flaming abilities, but it looks as though I have your dark matter ones as well."

"A Setashkin?" Sogoroku said quietly. "But they were only myth."

The burning hole Jou had put in Korro's side healed quickly. "You cannot kill me my boy. I have the healing powers of a unicorn now. That will sustain me for some time."

"You killed my mother." He took a step forward. "You killed my sister." Another step. "Anzu and Mai." Another. "And now, I will kill you!" He stared down at the wolves body, something blue and shiny building up into his hand. He fired at his father, sending the wolf flying over the forest and out of his district. "ICE FLAME!" The attacks name echoed as Jou's transformation ended. Jou himself was rather pale, hands burning with the ice that had settled on his hands. "What happened?" He asked, before falling face first to the ground, out cold.

"Pup! Wake up." Seto cried, as him and the others ran to his side

TBC

Hey, Raven here. Sorry for the cliffie. Just keep an eye out for the next chapter popping up really soon. We were innocent: Part two. JaNe.


	10. We were innocent: Part 2

Chapter 10: We were Innocent: Part 2

Ok, I can say this at least, since I will not be updating a lot because of my two jobs, expect an update every Sunday or Monday at least, since I am off work at one job those days, and do not leave for work until late afternoon. Thank you, now on with the story. And I love everyone of my reviewers still, and always will.

Honda stared at the door in front of him, hiding the urge to bust through said object with all the force he had to see his best friend. "It's been two days!" He growled out, left eyes twitching, right foot shaking. "He has been in there for two days with that healer and hasn't even opened his eyes!" He growled, ready to punch something before a small hand caught his fist.

"Come on." Mokuba said, pulling Honda outside lightly. "You haven't slept since this happened, neither has my brother, or anyone for that matter. Come to bed." He said, pulling Honda into another house and pushing towards a bed. "You need sleep or Jou-kun will kill you for not having slept the whole time he did."

Mokuba turned and was about to leave until something caught his shirt. "Don't leave. I couldn't bear to lose someone else." Honda's half asleep form mumbled out, sleep taking him over almost instantly. Mokuba smiled, sliding in next to him on the bed. 'Who would have thought any of us would have grown this close this fast?' He thought, staring at Honda. 'Can't complain about being happy though.' He thought again as sleep took him.

Yugi was curled up in Yami's arms he had quit crying a while back, dry sobs were the only things wrenching his body now. "Calm down Yugi. Jou will be fine." Yami said in a soothing tone. "He's as tough as nails and would probably eat them too with the way he eats."

Yugi smiled, and laughed lightly as well. "You're right, he will be just fine." Yugi said, sleep also taking him over. Not sleeping for two days can do that to anyone.

The others all went through pretty much the same ordeal, except for Seto, who sat in Jou's room, staring at the pup with a saddened look. "Wake up mutt. Please, just wake up, not even you can sleep forever."

Seto just stared at the blonde's hands. The ice had melted away after he had passed out, but his hands were burnt, and still showed how bad the burns hurt. He sighed, sleep weighing heavily in the back of his mind. He wasn't going to succumb though, not at all, not until he saw Jou open his eyes and be his energetic self. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He only loved Mokuba, but he felt something deep for the mutt, something akin to love, but he refused to actually admit it.

He settled his head down in the crook of Jou's neck, breathing deeply. Why would a mutt have such an effect on him? Why? He smiled lightly to himself, running the options through his head as sleep edged ever closer. He was asleep in no time, spooned up against the sleeping blonde, whos eyes started fluttering open minutes later. Honey brown eyes scanned the area before landing on a head of soft brunette tresses. "Kaiba?" A cracked voice choked out, a burned hand reaching up and settling on top of the hair. "Why are you here?" He asked kindly, looking down at the dragon with love in his eyes.

TBC

Stay up for We were Innocent: Part 3


	11. We were Innocent: Part 3

Chapter 11: We were innocent. Part three

I love every one of my reviewers, don't forget that and leave me for a better built story, ok?

Jou patted Seto's head lightly before flinching and yelping in pain. He looked at his hand to find it badly burned, only healing slightly. "What did I do? Why are my hands burned?"

Seto, having woken up from Jou's slight flinch and yelp, answered him. "You hit your father with what was called an ice flame pup." Seto watched the boy flinch.

"He didn't die, did he?" He said sadly, staring at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know, he flew quite a distance though."

"Where is my sister?" Jou asked, sitting up and looking at the brunette who had moved back to his seat.

Seto stared at the floor. 'He doesn't remember? He has no clue?"

"Kaiba? Where is Shizuka?" Jou asked, a bit more forcefully. The waves of hurt the dragon was giving off were making him anxious.

"S-She didn't survive pup." Seto let our weakly. "She, Anzu, and Mai are all being burned today. We were going to bury their ashes tonight."

He was surprised to say the least as Jou quickly bolted out of the bed, out of the door, and out of the house, scaring poor Honda and Mokuba in the process. "Jou?"

Jou dashed across the town, using his nose to pick up any last traces of Shizuka's scent. Finding it, he ran to Sogoroku's house. "Do not touch my sister." He growled, watching as another old man placed her hands over her heart.

"Jounouchi, you are awake." Sogoroku smiled, though not to happily as Jou picked up his sisters dead body. "My boy, what are you doing?"

"I will bury my own sister. You will not touch her." Jou said, running into the forest with a wolves speed.

Sogoroku watched him run away. "He really cares for her."

Seto ran up to the old man, trying to catch his breath. "Where is he? Where did Jou go?"

"To bury his sister lovingly. He will not let us touch her." The old man said, sighing and returning to his task of preparing Anzu and Mai to be burned into ashes.

"Oh pup." Seto sighed, walking silently and slowly into the forest. He could not let the blonde face this pain alone.

(break)

Jou sighed as he lowered Shizuka's body into the shallow grave. "I am so sorry little sister. I wish I could have protected you better, then you would still be smiling." He pushed the last bits of dirt on to the grave, placing five stones on the very top. "We were once so innocent, nothing ever hurt us. But after we were sold, our lives changed forever."

(break)

Seto walked up to the sullen clearing, where he had first seen Jou go last time he was upset. Quieting himself, and stopping his pace he listened. Someone was singing, a very beautiful voice was singing a song that sounded so sad it made his heart wrench. Walking forward, he spied Jou in the same tree as before, singing to now two graves.

_**Satan, you know where I lie  
Gently I go into that good night  
All our lives get complicated  
Search for pleasures overrated  
Never armed our souls  
What the future would hold  
When we were innocent **_

Seto stared at the blonde, who had tears cascading down his face. Jou looked ethereal to him, so beautiful.**_  
_****_  
Angels, lend me your might  
Forfeit all my lives to get just one right  
All those colors long since faded  
All our smiles are confiscated  
Never were we told  
We'd be bought and sold  
When we were innocent _**

This prayer is for me tonight  
This far down that line and still ain't got it right

And while confessions not yet stated  
Our next sin is contemplated  
Never did we know  
What the future would hold  
Or that we'd be bought and sold  
When we were innocent, innocent  
When we were innocent

Jounouchi slowly let the song come to an end before wiping the tears away from his face. "You can come out now. I know you're there, I can here you breathing." Jou sighed.

Kaiba did as well as he stepped into the clearing. "Come down pup."

"No." Jou said sadly. "I just want to stay here for awhile, and spend time with my little sister."

"Fine if you won't come down, I will come up." Seto said jumping onto the tree limb. "Jounouchi?"

"She was so young Kaiba. She had no reason to die, she had her whole life to live." Jou slammed his fist into the branch. "I will kill him when I see him again. I swear it."

"Jou? You did a great deal of damage to him a few days ago, he may be dead now."

"No, he isn't. I can feel him in my blood, and it burns." Jou spat out, staring into the cold blue eyes, his eyes burning with rage, hate, and sadness. "He lives, and I will kill him, I swear it."

Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's rigid form. "I know how you feel, I would be doing the same thing in you are if Mokuba died. But pup, you need to calm down, please."

"He killed her!" She sobbed, turning around, burying his face into Seto's chest. "Her, Anzu, and even Mai! Without hesitation he took their lives, and didn't even regret it. He would have killed you too if he wished. I was so scared I would lose everyone! Honda, Yugi, Malik, Gramps! Everyone! Even, even you Seto, I can't lose you guys, I just can't, I wouldn't be able to live if I did!"

Seto tightened his hold. Jou cared for him, in his own way, he knew he did too. "I am not going anywhere pup. I promise you that."

TBC

See, no cliffie's that time, happy or what, proud of me for being nice enough to not end it on a cliff, ne? R/R Please!


	12. Why me?

Chapter 12: Why me?

I love all my reviewers! I really do! And no, I did not write that song, some days I wish I did. If you wish to hear it or listen to it, email me, I will gladly send it to you. Now, on with the fic.

Jou and Seto silently walked back into town, watching as everyone of their friends gathered in the towns center. "Looks like the ceremony has begun." Jou said quietly, staring at the small circle.

"Ceremony?" Seto asked, looking at Jou.

"It is time to cremate our friends." Jou said sadly, before joining the circle, Seto in tow.

"We have gathered here to witness our friends flight to the sky." Sogoroku began, watching as every saddened face stared at the two covered bodies lying on top of large piles of dried wood. "We will burn their souls and release them towards the heavens. They shall forever live in peace and watch down on us always." He lifted his hands in the air, and look of grief upon his face. "Ryou? Katsuya? Will you begin?"

They both nodded, stepping out from the poorly formed circle they stood on either end of the wooden tomb of their dead friends. Both raised their hands and put out their arms in front of them, flame beginning to slowly build up in their palms. "We wish you well in the afterlife." They stated, before the fire slowly began to seep into the wood, catching it aflame.

"Anzu Mazaki, Mai Kujaku. May you forever rest in peace."

After the burning ceremony ended, everyone sat around Sogoroku's living room, trying to figure out where the perfect place to spread their ashes would be. "Mai always did like lakes." Mokuba spoke up, tears slowly starting to dry up. 'She would spend half the day at a lake near our town, just because she wanted too."

"That was Mai for you." Marik said, fiddling with a dagger with practiced ease. "She was always running off, running from her teacher, just so she could spend her hours at this lake she found so enthralling."

"Sounds just like Anzu." Ryou giggled out. "She was always ditching us to go swimming in Cremmin lake. She could never get enough of that water."

"Heh. You're right. It was as though that lake had possessed her. She even stopped giving those dreaded friendship speeches just to sit at that lake." Malik said, eyeing Anzu's ash container.

"The lake it is." Jou said lightly, smiling at his friends. "It seems they both loves water, so what better place then water itself?"

"I have to agree with Jou-Kun." Yugi said, smiling at his blonde friend. "The lake will suit best. We will spread their ashes at dawn tomorrow."

Night fell, and everyone was sound asleep, everyone that is, except Jou, who sat atop his home with a look of confusion. "It just doesn't feel right." He said quietly to himself, staring into the night sky. "I can still feel his blood burning my veins."

"Jou?" A voice said quietly from behind him, startling the blonde from his thoughts. He turned to see Seto staring at him. "What are you doing out here, you'll catch cold."

"Not impossible Kaiba. But rather improbable." Jou said quietly. "I have skin that burns with extreme heat, this cold cannot bother me like ice or extremely cold water." He said, looking at the brown haired demon. "What are you doing awake? You were sound asleep when I woke up."

"You're not a very stealthy sneak pup." Seto smiled, settling down next to the blonde. "What is the matter?"

"He can't be dead, no matter how much I try to pull myself from that thought, it won't leave." Jou sighed, staring once again at the sky. "His blood runs in my veins, burning me to the core. I can feel him, I know he still lives, just waiting, waiting to strike again."

"You're just being paranoid pup. You killed him, no one could have survived that blast."

"He isn't just 'no one' Kaiba, he is my father, a wolf, with a black heart with no feeling, that heart pushes him forward, driving him to kill. That same heart will even bring him back from the dead I am betting."

"Look, I watched him fly, literally fly." Seto said, putting his arm over the pups shoulders. "I am having a hard time believing he survived."

"I wish I had that thought in mind, but I don't." Jou sighed, leaning his head on Seto's shoulder. "I know he is still alive, I don't know how, but he is. I can just feel it, inside of me."

Seto nuzzled the blonde hair with his nose. "Calm down pup, you will worry yourself into an early grave at this point." He smiled, tilting Jou's face to look at him. "Just think about us, your friends, and you will get through it all ya mutt." He grinned lightly.

"Now that sounds like the Kaiba I met a few days ago."

"What can I say, you grew on me." He said, closing the space between the two for a chaste kiss. But for Jou, that just would not due.

Threading his fingers through brunette hair, he pulled Seto closer for a deeper kiss, which Seto happily complied too.

Meanwhile two aqua eyes stared at the couple from atop a tree, glowering at the two. "Why should Kaiba get the mutt? I am much more suited to protect." Otogi Ryuuji spat out to himself. "I will turn you two against each other, just you watch, Jou will be mine."

TBC

Well, what do you think? They finally got together, happy? REVIEW!


	13. Consummating a curse

Chapter 13: Consummating a curse.

I love all my reviewers, remember that! Warning! Warning! This chapter contains violent rape, don't like, do not read! Love ya

And a great apology to my beta astalder, I am so sorry for updating before you got back to me with the new chap, but I needed to get this chapter up before tomorrow or it would have not been posted for another week. Gomen Nasai Astalder, please forgive me, please?

Jane

"I cannot believe they have actually enjoyed each others company for six weeks already." Marik said, staring at Jou, who was helping Yugi practice his skills. "Kaiba and Jou are just so… different."

"I do have to agree. They are such complete opposites that you would think they would be fighting like the mutt and his dad." Bakura said, smirking. "But, just like the rest of us, it seems as though Kaiba has fallen for his little lighter counterpart."

"You're right." Yami cut in, walking up behind the two. "We have all seemed to get close to a bunch of light hearted demons without realizing it." He smiled. "And I know for a fact you two had a lot of fun last night."

Bakura only smirked. Marik on the other hand was furious. "We all got our own places to live a week ago! We were home all night long, how would you know anything!"

"Yugi and I dropped by your apartment last night, and Ryou and Malik were leaving when we got there. They were rather mussed up and flushed greatly." Yami smiled again. "When we asked them what happened, they stuttered and said that you guys were playing twister and that they had to go home." He raised an eyebrow. "Playing twister and two in the morning? Must have been wide awake for that."

"Back off Yami. We were only having a little fun." Bakura smirked. "I think you may have played with that light of yours too, right?"

"Pardon me?" Yami raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the blush coming to his face.

"Admit it you guys. I think the only one who hasn't gone any farther then heavy kissing it Kaiba himself."

"Wrong. Honda has been with Mokuba for a bit and I haven't even seen them hold hands." Malik slipped in, sitting next to Marik.

"Were you eavesdropping my pet?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Malik gave a wry smile before looking at Bakura. "Ryou is looking for you. He said something about fashioning a new weapon? Who needs a new weapon?"

"Ryou said the mutt's birthday was coming up or something like that." Bakura ground out, looking at the said half breed. "He wanted to make him something."

"Oh shit! I forgot all about that!" Malik was standing in a flash. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He paces back and forth quickly. "I have four, no, SHIT! I have only three days before Jou turns eighteen! SHIT!"

"Ok, you have already proved you enjoy the word shit. Now would you mind explaining what is going on?" Marik said, watching as both Yami and Bakura disappeared.

"Jou's birthday is in three days, and I have not gotten the idiot a present." Malik spat out, trying to keep his voice low so Jou's keen ears didn't hear him. "Will you help me?"

"Fine." Marik stood, both walking off into the distance.

"YUGI!" Jou said, exasperated as the poor boy kept losing his concentration. "Pay attention to your target only. This is what this lesson is about, ignore distractions!"

The young boy gave him a stern look before taking stance again, one hand raised in front of him. "Begin!"

Jou rose his hands as well, spurts of fire appearing everywhere around them, sprouting at different times in different places. "Come at me Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes clouded over as pearl like stones began to form in his hands and shoot themselves, directed at Jounouchi. Said blonde dodging every single on of them, bring his flame spurts ever closer to Yugi.

Yugi flinched as they came closer, but tried to keep his attention on Jou, shooting more stones at him, not stopping. One spurts got close to his back, and he could feel the heat, he jumped, and his concentration was lost. "Aw man."

"It's ok Yugi, you'll get the hang of it."

Seto's pushed his reading glasses further onto his nose as he watched the two practice. "Why did the pup not tell me his birthday was coming up?" He asked himself as he went back to reading his book. "What in the world could someone like him want?" And slowly, the wheels in his head began to turn.

(Break. Ok, for whatever sanity I hold left after being overworked to almost death, I swear to god. I am skipping ahead to late afternoon of Jou's birthday, he has gotten his gifts from everyone but Seto himself, what will the brunet have in store for him hmm?)

Seto put the last finishing touches to the set table, where he was going to give Jou the best dinner he ever had. "Heh, happy birthday pup."

There was a knock at his front door, which confused the brunet. 'Jou isn't supposed to show up for another three hours. Who the hell could that be?' He though, walking over and opening the door, coming face to face with Otogi. "Hey Kaiba!"

"Can I help you with something?" He raised an eyebrow as Otogi lifted a bottle in front of his face, well, both very expensive wine. "What?"

"I have come to congratulate you on your relationship with the dog." He said, plastering a fake smile on his face. It died though as Kaiba tried to shut the door. "One drink, it is all I ask." He said, trying to look pleadingly.

"Fine." He opened the door, letting the man in. Walking into the kitchen, he brought out two wine glasses, which Otogi was more then happy to fill himself. Effectively dropping tow pills into Seto's glass, happily for him they were not noticed and dissolved quickly.

"To your budding relationship."

"Whatever."

They bother swallowed down there drinks before Otogi stood. "Keep the wine, my gift. See you around Kaiba."

Kaiba gazed at the closed door before standing. He had to start dinner, and make plenty of it, he was feeding Jou after all.

Otogi smirked. Seto and swallowed a good amount of kono, (similar to Viagra only a hell of a lot stronger) and a large amount karno. (gets you drunk with one dose, and Seto had more then just one.) "Soon that puppy will never wish to see Kaiba again."

Two and a half hours later Seto started feeling slightly dizzy, and what bugged him even more was he was getting aroused, and he was only thinking if Jou liked pork or beef better earlier, and had decided on both. So why was he getting horny? His little mental feud ended abruptly as a knock sounded at his door. Swiftly walking over and opening it, he found his puppy on the other side. "Evening pup."

"You didn't have to do this Seto."

'Oh but I wanted to." He said, dragging the boy in, he himself staggering heavily. 'What the hell is up with m… Oh my Jou is looking hot, so very hot right now.' He mentally shook his head. 'Stop these thoughts. What is wrong with…' Jou was kissing him. Seto couldn't control his urged, he didn't know what he was doing, his body was controlling itself.

"Seto?" Jou asked and the brunet ravished his neck. "Seto?" He tried again, still not getting an answer. He eeped as he felt a hand trail up his button down shirt. "Seto? Seto stop."

But he would not stop, he had no control of his senses. "I want you so bad puppy, you have no fucking clue!" He spat out as he tore Jou's shirt off. Jou watched in horror as all the buttons spilled around the floor. "You will be mine." He slurred out, eyes clouded with lust and drunkenness.

"Stop! Stop Seto! You're drunk!" He tried pushing Seto away, but the brunet would have none of it, instead he unbuttoned and relieved Jou of his pants and boxers. "STOP!"

But it was not Seto any longer, it was a wild beast who was going to get its way, no matter what. Stripping himself, he set himself between Jou's legs. "I will have you." And with that, he plunged into the mercilessly.

Jou screamed, screamed as loud as he possibly could. Seto was tearing him apart, violently. "Stop." He rasped out weakly, finally seeing the request fall on deaf ears. Turning his head to the side he let his tears fall to the floor. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I thought I could trust him.' He thought to himself as Seto grew faster and harder, which caused Jou to since, cry out, and cry harder. 'Stop, please, stop him god.' His mind screamed as Seto came and pulled out of him.

"That was good." Seto slurred before pitching forward, completely passed out.

Jou roughly pushed the limp body off, finding his clothes and getting dressed, crying the whole time. Wincing as he caught site of the blood on his thighs and on the floor, his tears came even harder. "How could you?" He cried out as he ran out the door.

"That was brilliant. Jounouchi is all mine now." Otogi smirked, as he shut off his video camera.

TBC!

Ok, you guys all hate me now right? Right. That was wrong of me, but guys, it needed to be there, for the plot. I promise, it will all get better soon, I promise.


	14. A trade? Part 1

Chapter 14: A trade? Part 1

Hey, I am so finally back, after having been gone for god knows how long. I actually lost track myself. But, just so you know ahead of time. I am going to center this story around Jou/Seto mainly, since one, they are my favorite couple, and two, I never really honestly paid attention to Yugi and the other very often.

"Oh fuck." Seto said slowly as he slowly opened his eyes. "My fucking head hurts!" He sat up slowly, rubbing his angry head, still trying to focus his eyes. "What the fuck happened?" He looked all around himself, still confused as to what had happened, before looking down and looking at his body in shock. One, he was naked, and two, he had blood all over his groin. "The hell?"

He slowly stood up, walking into his bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, soaking it, and began cleaning himself up, noticing very slowly that the blood he was cleaning up, wasn't his. "What the fuck happened?" Finishing up, he walked into his room, grabbing a pair of pants, he slowly put them on before walking back out into the living room, noticing a small, dried pool of blood on the floor. 'What the FUCK?"

He stood still, trying to recollect the past events. "Ok. I was making dinner for Jou. And then Otogi came over, we had a drink together. He left and went back to preparing dinner, and…. And?" He was silent, he couldn't remember.

A sudden loud knock on the door brought him back to reality and he went over and opened the door. "What do you…" He was cut off short as a solid punch landed square in his face, throwing him back against the opposite wall.

"How the FUCK could you do something so LOW?" Marik hissed out, staring at the dragon with venom dripping from his voice, eyes filled with hatred.

"What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Seto slowly spat out, standing slowly. "I haven't done a damn thing!"

"You are such a pathetic liar!" Yami said from behind the platinum blonde. "You know all to well what you have done."

"No I don't! I was making dinner for Jou! That's all I have done! I have not left this house."

"You needn't have left your home for the sin you have committed!" Marik said slowly. "You have completely destroyed an innocent person, for absolutely no reason but your own damned lust and want!"

"What are you talking about?" Seto screamed out. Staring at the two as if they had gone completely insane. "I haven't done anything!"

"So you deny it all?" Yami asked, walking into the house and facing Seto, staring into his eyes. "You deny ever raping Jounouchi!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Seto screamed exasperated. "I would never do such a thing! We have never even gone beyond deep kissing and heavy petting!"

"Well according to what we saw, what he explained, and what the healers had to patch up, you went extremely over board today Seto!" Marik sighed as he stepped in the house as well. "What the hell happened between you two? Jou said you weren't acting like yourself. He said you were acting somewhat, well, drunk. Since when do you drink?"

"I don't. Not very often." Seto said, staring at his friends. "And not very much when I do. All I had today was a small glass of wine with Ryujji Otogi." He answered without looking away from them. "I do not get drunk!" He hissed out. "And I would never hurt my puppy."

"Well, that is all you succeeded in today Seto. You hurt your puppy, and he wants absolutely nothing to do with you from now on." Yami said, sighing as he unfolded a piece of paper. "I caught him writing this after the healers finished up with him. It is all his feelings written down in a song."

(Note: I do not own this song. I just really, really like it and it describes this moment rather well if you ask me.)

Seto took the paper from Yami's hand and began to read the scrawled and scribbled words.

_**Ooo Whatcha gonna do now  
Whatcha gonna do when they rhythm comes kicken you  
Tryin to make me bleed in to  
My resent so definite evident **_

Breath life a disease gonna get you  
Off of me  
Thoughts of you rotting me  
Animosity grows into me  
Boy you lost when you made me the enemy

Blood in my eyes Blood in my eyes

I don't like to think  
I don't like to think about you  
No  
Whatcha gonna do  
Who your gonna do it to  
Cause it's makin me feel  
Yeah it's makin me feel (my real)  
Somethin I killed off

Given off enough a lick about you  
To another like me punk  
Gonna get yourself knocked down

Blood in my eyes Blood in my eyes

Nightmares running through my mind

Walked the path it warped my brain  
Never left me quiet insane  
All the memories of my pain  
Looking down as I remain  
So Empty  
Inside Me  
So Empty

Hey You  
Look into my face  
Can't you see my grip  
Yeah feelin just about to kick it  
My innocence feeding your arrogance  
I guess you gave no thoughts to your madness  
Who you trying to fool now  
Who you trying to get to limit the insanity anew now  
Animosity  
Grows into me  
Waiting for anything  
I'm making you the enemy

Walked the path it warped my brain  
Never left me quiet insane  
All the memories of my pain  
Looking down as I remain  
So Empty  
Inside Me  
So Empty

Rage in my veins  
I can not remain  
Thinkin how you let me down  
Oh end my pain  
I can not remain  
Why don't you just let me drown

Ooo Whatcha gonna do now  
Whatcha gonna do when they rhythm comes kicken you  
Now your makin me bleed in to  
Nightmares runnin through my mind  
Breath like a disease gonna get you off of me  
Thoughts of you rotting me  
Boy you lost when you made me the enemy

Ooo like I never new  
Just trusted you  
Every single time I think of you  
Rape my mind to make me blind  
Thought that I'd forget it boy  
I'll hit you with he blind side

No stoppin it  
Watch me droppin it  
Off of me  
Another nightmare rocking it  
Animosity grows into me  
Boy you lost now I made you the enemy

Walked the path it warped my brain  
Never left me quite insane  
All the memories of my pain  
looking down as I remain  
So Empty  
Inside Me  
So Empty

Seto sighed as he read over the last words. Did Jou really hate him now? "Where is he, I have to see him."

"That wouldn't be smart right now Seto." Marik said, stopping Seto in his tracks. "He's still really shaken up, just give him time."

Meanwhile, sitting on top of the hill over looking the village was a pair of sinister eyes watching every movement that every demon in the village made. The owner of the eyes looked at the silent body of a young man sitting next to them. "Time to get started with our job, don't you think Saskey?"

The young man with wild brown hair and amethyst eyes only nodded, refusing to say a word.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

TBC

Well, hit that little 'submit review' button and let me know what you think!

And the song is called 'Blood in my Eyes' By Disturbed, feat. Godsmack and Linkin Park.


End file.
